The present invention relates to massagers and in particular to neck and shoulder massagers mounted to a spa wall.
Spas are commonly enjoyed by millions of users as a relief to the stress and tension of every day life. Water jets in spa walls provide a liquid massage to a user's back, sides, arms, and legs relaxing muscles and soothing joints. Unfortunately, the massages provided by the wall mounted jets do not address the significant tension often experienced in the neck area.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,303 for “Multiple Slot Fluid Flow”, and US Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0070218 for “Head Rest Assembly Having an Illuminated Insert for a Spa,” disclose head rests with straight slots for mounting on a flat spa wall for providing a flat sheet of water to massage a user's neck. Unfortunately, the internal manifolds of the '303 patent and '218 publication do not provide a uniform flow across the water sheet and centered feeds tend to concentrate the flows at the center of the water sheet. Further, such flat sheets of water merely graze a user's back, and often fail to address the areas experiencing tension and stress.